Capricorn Nessei (Omega)
Capricorn Nessei is the former legendary Pyxis Bronze Saint who had been promoted to Capricorn Gold Saint in the era of Omega, once apprenticed to Capricorn Shura and being the successor wielder of Excalibur he became the Capricorn Gold Saint at the same time Seiya became the Sagittarius Saint, during the Third Holy War with Mars he had retired from being a Saint or that was the official story that was told when in truth he had gone into hiding with Athena's Kamui and her request to not only protect it but find a cure for Darkness corruption. With the help of Athena's Kamui he did indeed find a cure but it was questionable in that it required the user of it to channel their Cosmo into Athena's Kamui, to form a conduit until they were utterly drained and then accept the Darkness Cosmo that infected them as a part of themselves, changing the weakness of the Darkness corruption into the strength of a secondary Cosmo: a Darkness Cosmo. Nessei made it his duty to retrieve the Cloth Stones of the defeated Saints, that fell before Koga and the Bronze Saints. Following the defeat of Abzu and Mars during his third Holy War and the resurrection of Pallas and her Pallasites, Nessei took up the Capricorn Cloth Stone once more, and is briefly seen in Jamir retrieving his stone and at the Sanctuary with the other Gold Saints. Nessei is revealed by Athena's observation to be the reincarnation of Alone in the twentieth Century, that his and Alone's soul, is that of the original Pyxis Saint that fought beside Athena and the original Pegasus Saint during the First Holy War against Hades. Powers & Abilities In Saint Seiya Omega, Capricorn Nessei is described as a legendary Saint among the Saints of Athena in the last half-a-century and is ranked beside Seiya, indeed the almost two decades has done nothing if not increase his power since his time as a Bronze Saint to such an extent that like the other legendary Saints he now shadows the past Generation of Gold Saints. Nessei could originally use the element of Wind, however following his work into finding a cure for Darkness corruption, he gained control over the element of Darkness too. Special Abilities: *'Pyxis Rising Wind' (ライジング風, Pyxis Raijingu-fū) - Nessei's primary ability while the Pyxis Bronze Saint, it can be assumed that like Seiya he retains this Bronze Saint ability, but now at the level expected of a Gold Saint. It can be expected that Nessei now combines it with his Wind element, to increase the damage beyond anything it was during the First Holy War with Mars. *'Hauling Argo: Malestrom' (大混乱：アルゴを運搬, Dai Konran: Arugo o Unpan) - An upgraded form of his Hauling Argo ability but now comes as the source of Nessei's elemental attack, Nessei launches hundreds of thousands of disk-shaped blades of wind at the enemy, slicing them to pieces. It is strong enough to obliterate the Chronotectors of a Tertiary-class Pallasite and countless Pallasite Soldiers, cutting them to pieces, while using the minute amount of cosmo to perform the ability. *'Piercing Gold Horns' (ピアスゴールドホーン, Piasugōrudohōn) - Nessei slams his fists together and pulls his arms back, before punching forwards causing two unstoppable fists of Cosmo energy to pierce through an enemy, said to be his most destructive ability that if pierces an enemy is said to not give them the chance to stand ever again. Seiya describes it as "Caliburn in both hands launched as Golden spears". Trivia *'Nessei' (熱誠) is a Japanese word meaning "Fierce Loyalty", something shown in his service to Athena's (Kido Saori's) every command. *His name is pronounced "Ness-Ai". *He is in a hinted homosexual relationship with Seiya, following the Greek and Roman tradition of "respecting another male's strength". Category:Gold Saints Category:Capricorn Saints